The present invention relates to an image processing system and method for a front-view image sensor.
JP-A10-097699 discloses an obstacle detecting device for a vehicle. According to the obstacle detecting device, the presence of a vehicle is judged after image processing a front-view image picked up by an image sensor in the form of a camera.
Under bad weather conditions, such as, rain or snow falling, the known device may not exhibit high performance in detecting the preceding vehicle in front.
An object of the present invention is to provide an image processing system with an enhanced obstacle detection performance.